Shades of the Past
by earthangel3
Summary: A story filled with surprising twists at every turn. Sorry, I suck at summaries......
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION FROM MY SCARY LITTLE BRAIN.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"We've decided to send the girl."  
  
Vicious slowly looked up at the elders.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked reluctantly.  
  
"Yes. We have much faith in her. Do you have any objections?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Vicious left without a word. Spike was waiting for him out in the hall.  
  
"What happend?" he asked.  
  
"They're sending her."  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why does it bother you?"  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"Bullshit. What's so special about this girl anyway?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing. Bullshit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Vicious stopped and looked out the hall window. He watched a young girl leave the building and stop at her car. She looked up at him, then got into her car and drove away.  
  
"Vicious!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You didn't hear one word I said, did you?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
She perched herself in a small clearing in the warehouse. Her gun held tight in her hands. She watched the men talk. Then, on handed the other a briefcase. A clear shot. She took aim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"VICIOUS!"  
  
Spike ran down the hall after him.  
  
"VICIOUS WAIT!"  
  
Vicious jumped into his car and sped away before Spike could catch up to him.  
  
"Shiiit!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
He found her in the warehouse. She was lying in a pool of blood and barely moving. He ran over to her and held her in his arms. She looked at him with weak eyes as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Vicious?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"He got me pretty good. A shot to the side. It hurts like a bitch."  
  
Vicious forced a smile to his face.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
"I'm so cold. Why am I cold?"  
  
He fought back tears.  
  
"It's just chilly in here. That's all."  
  
Her eyes slowly began to close.  
  
"I love you Vicious."  
  
Her eyes closed. He clutched her tight to him. Uncontrolable tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike was waiting outside when Vicious returned.  
  
"Where did you run off to?" he asked.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Nowhere? Then were did that come from?"  
  
He gestured to the blood and dirt on his hands and clothes.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? You just don't returned from somewhere covered in blood and dirt and say it was nothing."  
  
"It's nothing so drop it."  
  
"Where did it come from, Vicious?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Vicious talk to me. Does it have to do with the girl?"  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"No. Tell me where the fuck-"  
  
Spike was cut off by Vicious's cold stare. He didn't say another word and Vicious entered the building.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" he thought "And why is he being to protective of a girl?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
This is my first CB fanfic. So...I don't know. Please don't flame me. This is my first fanfic EVER! So I'm not sure on how well I did. Though I did send it to two, let's say editors, before publishing. I needed two opinons before I went ahead and did this. I hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Shit! I hope I'm not too late!"  
  
A young woman with long silver hair burst through the doors of the syndicate building. He was lying face down on the stairs. Carefully, she turned him on his back.  
  
"He's alive, but bairly."  
  
She looked up to see a group of men carrying Vicious's body down the stairs. They laid him on a desk in the lobby. Slowly she walked up to him and looked at him. He looked peaceful. She kissed him softly on the forehead and walked back over to Spike. She gently lifted him off the ground. A small groan escaped his lips. She walked outside and placed him carfully in the passanger seat of her car, then got in herself. She started the car up and began to drive away. A man with a mechanical arm entered the building as she pulled away. She paid no attention to him and continued to drive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
When she reached her home she carefully carried Spike into her room. She undressed him, cleaned and dressed his wounds, and then gently put him into a bed and covered him up. Later he awoke to find a figure with silver hair staring at him. He began to panic.  
  
"Vicious?!"  
  
The figure touched his cheek.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shhh! It's alright. You're safe."  
  
It was a woman's voice. He began to calm down. She looked at him with gentle eyes and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright," she said softly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mariya."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jet entered the building. He saw a gorup of men standing near a body. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them.  
  
"Get away from the body!" he yelled.  
  
One of the men stared at him.  
  
"If it's Spiegal's body you're looking for, it's gone."  
  
"What do you mean it's gone? Who's that?"  
  
"Vicious. A woman came and took his body. I don't know who it was."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A wave of guilt and anger washed over him. How could he have just let Spike leave like that? Now he may be dead. He would never know. He turned around and left.  
  
"I'm sorry Faye," he said quietly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
He had trouble focusing his eyes, so he couldn't see her face clearly. He winced as he felt hands run over his ab.  
  
"Sorry. You got it pretty bad. Some nasty cuts."  
  
She gently ran her fingers over his ab. His body jerked. Her face became serious.  
  
"It's going to hurt for awhile. I'm surprised that this didn't kill you."  
  
"Kill me." Spike thought. "He almost did. "  
  
"You're going to have to rest for the next couple of days."  
  
She stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Mariya?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Faye was curled up in the middle of her bed. It had been eight hours since Spike and Jet left. Spike left to see if he was really alive. Why Jet had left she didn't know. When he left he was muttering something about Spike. She heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped outside her room.  
  
"Faye? You awake?"  
  
"Yeah. Come in Jet."  
  
He entered the room and looked at her. Then he walked over and sat at the foot of her bed. She didn't look up.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Bad. But I'll be okay."  
  
"You loved him didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He loved you."  
  
"Then why did he leave?"  
  
"I don't know. Something about his past."  
  
"Julia?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You went after him, didn't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You did! What happened? Is he dead? Please tell me."  
  
"I don't know if he's dead."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"His body was gone when I got there."  
  
"What the hell happened to his body?!"  
  
"Someone took it."  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"A woman. I don't know who."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. Jet put his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh god Spike!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Faye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike yelped in pain as he tried to sit up. Mariya gently pushed him back down. She wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"Stop forcing yourself."  
  
"I need to get better. I can't stay in bed."  
  
"You have to. And you're going to. You have no other choice."  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remind me of someone. That's all."  
  
She smiled. Spike noticed a picture of two people on a nearby dresser.  
  
"It's me and my brother."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The picture."  
  
"Oh. When's the last time you saw him?"  
  
"Eight years ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We got spareted."  
  
"He died?"  
  
"No. Look....I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You need to rest. I have to go out. I won't be gone long."  
  
She kissed him lightly on the forehead, then left. Spike closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Faye sat on the deck of the Bebop staring out at the water. Jet was in his room trimming his bonsai trees. It had been three days since Spike left, and Faye said next to nothing. Normally Jet enjoyed it when she didn't talk, but this time she was sad. She had lost the one man she ever loved. She spent most of her time sitting in her room, staring at a picture of him. Her only picture of him. He didn't know what to do. He was angry and didn't know how to deal with it. He was starting to believe that Spike was dead. He also worried that Faye may try to join him. He didn't want to lose her too.  
  
"Jet-person?"  
  
He spun around to see Ed standing in the doorway with Ein at her feet.  
  
"Ed?! What are? How did you?"  
  
She just grinned. A huge smile appeared on Jet's face as he hugged her. She laughed, then her face became serious.  
  
"Why is Faye-Faye crying? Is it because of Spike-person?"  
  
"Yeah. Spike's dead Ed."  
  
"No he's not!" she sang.  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Spike-person's alive! And Ed's know's where he is."  
  
Faye was standing outside listening. Her heart was racing and her hands where shaking.  
  
"He's alive?!"  
  
"Where's Spike at?"  
  
"Here on Mars."  
  
Faye took off towards her ship.  
  
"FAYE WAIT!"  
  
She ignored him, climbed aboard her ship, and took off.  
  
"Damn it!" Jet said and went to the intercom.  
  
"Faye? FAYE!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to find Spike!"  
  
"You don't even know where to look."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Faye, Ed and I will find out exactly where Spike is and let you know. Until then find a place to stay. PLEASE."  
  
"Fine. But don't forget to call me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mariya quietly entered the apartment. Spike was asleep. He seemed to be recovering faster then she had expected. She checked his wounds. He had some pretty nasty cuts, many would leave scars, but surprisingly, none of them were fatal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK// Vicious carried her body out of the warehouse and to the edge of the river. For some strange reason, this is where she had wanted to be brought when she died. His hands and clothes were covered in her blood. He bent down and proceeded to rub dirt onto himself, mixing it with her blood. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"If only I had gotten here sooner."  
  
He stayed like that for a moment, then slowly stood, turned, and left. //END FLASHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Faye sat quietly in her motel room waiting for Jet to call. She wanted to find Spike so badly. He was alive. Hopfully. She didn't even know what she was going to do when she saw him. Slap him? Kiss him? Maybe both. She loved him and hated him at the same time.  
  
"Faye. It's Jet."  
  
"Jet! What did you find out?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK// Vicious removed his clothing and washed off the remaining dirt and blood. He was putting on a simple pair of pants when he heard his door open and close. He knew right away it was Spike. When he walked out of his room he found he had been correct. Spike was sitting on the couch, smoking a ciggarette as usual.  
  
"So. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Spike asked without looking up.  
  
"I thought I told you to drop it."  
  
"When do I ever listen?"  
  
"Good point. What do you want to know."  
  
"What's so important about this girl. Nobody knows anything about her. Except that next to you she's our top assasin. Yet you seemed to know a whole lot about here. What is she? Your girl on the side?"  
  
"No. She's my sister."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"The only ones who know are the elders."  
  
"Okay. Now could you please explain the dirt and blood?"  
  
"The blood was hers."  
  
"..."  
  
"She's dead. She was suppost to take out a dealer fromt he Black Cobra."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She got him. But the whole thing was a setup. They knew she was there."  
  
"Did the elders know about this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You buried her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. I was there when she died."  
  
Spike wanted to say something, anything to try and make Vicious feel better, but what could he say?. Vicious had just lost his sister. He had watched her die. There was nothing Spike could say or do that would help. //ENDFLASHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"You should be resting."  
  
Spike turned towards the voice. Until it had spoked he had been slowly walking around the room.  
  
"I've rested enough, Mariya. I need to start moving."  
  
He stopped at the dresser and picked up the picture. She felt her body tense up. He slowly turned around, holding the picture in his hand. He looked at the picture, then at Mariya. Suddenly he dropped the picture. It hit the floor with a crash as the glass broke. He continued to stare at her.  
  
"Vicious...... Vicious is your brother?"  
  
"Spike I was going to tell you. But I was afraid of how you might act."  
  
"He thought you were dead! He made it look like he buried you so they wouldn't look for your body."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?!"  
  
"I was dead. But someone found me and brought me back to life."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A man. A man with a mechanical arm."  
  
"Jet?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's chapter 1. I'm still working on chapter 2. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. That is if I stop having brain freezes...... 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Spike stood outside the Red Dragon building smoking a cigarette. He'd been out there for almost an hour. Vicious exited the building and stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Been waiting long?"  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike held the cigarette between his lips and smiled.  
  
"You're amazing."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She's been dead a week now; and you haven't said a word. Haven't shown any sign of emotion."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, I want to see some emotion. Do you even care that she's dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you being such a hardass? Why are you acting like you don't even care?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Vicious."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Jesus Vicious! Will you-"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
They stared at each other. Spike could see the hurt in his eyes. They were rimmed with tears.  
  
"Vicious."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
He walked away, leaving Spike stunned. It began to rain. Spike started to walk after him. A woman watched them from the doorway. She started at them coldly.  
  
{I can't get rid of her. Even in death he still cares for her.}  
  
"VICIOUS!!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"I don't have time to feel pain."  
  
"Don't have time? She was your sister for christ sake!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"She was the only family I had."  
  
"....."  
  
"I didn't want her to go. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing. I was trying to look out for her. But...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I couldn't protect her. She died because I failed to protect her."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."  
  
"I found out too late. If I knew earlier....she....oh god..."  
  
Vicious was crying. He was actually crying. Spike had never seen him cry before. He didn't know what to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
{Where am i? Am i dead? Pain. You're not supposed to feel pain when you're dead.}  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. She could hear the faint beeping of a heart machine. A man was standing next to her head. He smiled.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
She began to panic.  
  
"I can't be here. I have to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go. Please, I have to go."  
  
"Where? You're too badly injured to walk right now. So where would you go?"  
  
"Away from here. Away from Mars. I can't stay here."  
  
"You just need to get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"NO! I can't stay here! You have to understand. I'm not supposed to be alive!"  
  
The man looked at her. Thick tears were falling from her eyes. What had happened to her? Why did she want to leave so badly? And why did she want to be dead instead of alive?  
  
"I'm supposed to be dead."  
  
//END FLAHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Spike say something."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Maybe 'cause you might not have believed me."  
  
"Why didn't Jet tell me?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
Spike steadied himself on the desk and continued to stare at Mariya. She looked so much like Vicious. The hair, facial expressions, the eerie calm. He never understood how Vicious was able to be clam, even during the toughest situations. He carefully moved back to the bed and sat down.  
  
"I still remember that night."  
  
"?"  
  
"He had this look of fear on him. I've never seen him like that before. He didn't say anything as he left. I had no idea that he was about to loose his whole world within a few hours. I waited for him to come back. I'm not sure how long I waited. It must have been a while, because the sun was coming up when he returned."  
  
Mariya sat next to him. His eyes were locked to the floor.  
  
"I tried to talk to him about it. But he wouldn't. So I did what anyone else would do. I annoyed the hell outta him until he talked."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yup. But the weird thing was, he didn't seem upset. He told me he saw you die. And...."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"He said the whole thing was a set up. They knew you where there."  
  
"?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
She felt a gun pressed to the back of her head.  
  
"Look what I found."  
  
Someone threw Mariya to the floor. She looked up to see a man smiling down at her. Her target.  
  
"Look at what we have here."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"You're supposed to be the best. And look at you. Going and getting yourself caught. Pathetic."  
  
He pulled her up off the floor and slammed her into the wall.  
  
"You stupid bitch. Did you actually think you could kill me? Did you?!"  
  
"..."  
  
He slid the barrel of his gun down her face. Then pressed it hard against her cheek.  
  
"How does it feel? How does it feel to be prey? To be the hunted?"  
  
She didn't answer. He lowered the gun and jammed it into her hip. She cried out in pain.  
  
"You're my prey," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled and whispered something back. There was a gunshot and they both fell to the floor. He was dead. Mariya lay on the floor. Blood flowing from her wound. She heard the door to the warehouse open. She smiled to herself.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mariya's eyes were locked to Spike's. She couldn't believe it. But who would do something like that? Why would they do that? She didn't understand.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Vicious told me."  
  
"I don't know how Jet found me. All I remember is waking up in the hospital."  
  
{And that I wanted to be dead.}  
  
"Look, Spike, I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to appologize."  
  
"I just wish I knew sooner."  
  
"Why? To make sure that you did die?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Just to know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Jet, tell me what you found out."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? Someone has Spike's body and I want to know who!"  
  
"That's the thing. I don't have enough information on the woman."  
  
"Oh god Jet! I have to find Spike. I just have to."  
  
"I know. I want to find him too."  
  
"I love him so much. And I never told him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Please, we have to find him."  
  
"We will. I promise."  
  
Jet sat his communicator down. Ed looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We can't find Spike."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't know who took his body."  
  
"Silver haired woman."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Silver haired woman took Spike-person."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Ed saw her."  
  
"You saw her?!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike stared at the ceiling. Thousands of thoughts ran threw his mind. About Vicious. About Julia. About his life on the Bebop. And about Mariya.  
  
{I should've known.}  
  
He could hear Mariya moving around in the other room. She was pacing in the kitchen. Thinking about what Spike had said. She knew that they didn't just find her there. She was too skilled. But why? Who? She couldn't figure it out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Ed do you remember anything else about this woman? Did you hear anyone say her name?"  
  
"Ed thinks so."  
  
"Please, Ed. This is important."  
  
"Someone called her Mariya."  
  
"!!!"  
  
"You okay Jet-person?"  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Let me see what I can find out."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"They're probably looking for you."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They think I'm dead."  
  
"Doubt it. I saw Jet as I was leaving the Red Dragon with you. So they know you're alive. And I saw this girl there, also. A red head. Must have been at least fourteen."  
  
"Edward?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yeah. What was she doing there? And why is she on Mars? She's supposed to be with her father on Earth."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Faye sat on the motel bed. She was becoming impatient. She wanted to find Spike so badly. Her communicator went off. It was Jet.  
  
"Her name is Mariya."  
  
"Is she the one who has Spike?"  
  
"Yes. But I want you to be careful. I don't know if she's dangerous or not. She's still on Mars. But I don't know for how long."  
  
"Thank you Jet."  
  
She grabbed her gun, took one last look around the room, then left. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Cowboy Bebop....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Spike jumped at the sound of pounding on his front door. He sat down the book he had been reading, went to the door, and opened it. Vicious was there, leaning against the wall. Spike could smell the booze on him as he stumbled into the apartment. He feel onto the couch. He look as if he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Heya Spike!"  
  
"Vicious, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Just had a couple of drinks. For a couple of days."  
  
"A couple of days? How many days, Vicious?"  
  
"Um....Three days, I think."  
  
"Three?! Are you fucking crazy?!?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're gonna kill yourself doing that!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You have to stop this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this isn't the way to deal with it."  
  
"What the fuck do you know?"  
  
"I know that your my friend and I don't want to see you kill yourself."  
  
"I don't need a fucking lecture. Not from Mao. And not from you. Espically not from you."  
  
"Well someone's got to talk some fucking sense into you."  
  
"You have no fucking idea how I feel! This is the only way I can ease the pain."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"Christ Vicious! Do you think she'd want you to do this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Vicious groaned then stumbled into the bathroom and began throwing up. Spike sat on the couch shaking his head. He strolled over to the bathroom just as Vicious finished washing his mouth out. He glared at Spike through the mirror.  
  
"Don't fucking lecture me, Spiegel."  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"You need to sober up. So you'll stay here tonight and get some sleep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Here. Tonight. Sleeeeeep."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Yeah, I've always thought so."  
  
Vicious followed Spike into the bedroom and was handed some night cloths.  
  
"You'll sleep in here tonight."  
  
"Where will you sleep."  
  
"Where else? The couch."  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"No. But I want to. I understand you're upset."  
  
"Don't start that again."  
  
"Just listen to me. I understand that you're upset. No, I haven't lost someone that close to me. But I have lost someone. And believe me when I tell ya. This isn't the way to deal with it."  
  
"I don't care. This is the fastest way to get rid of the pain. The best way."  
  
"Jesus you won't listen will you?"  
  
"No. And I'm no going to start now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you stop asking me that? I don't have a fucking answer for ya! Just drop it!"  
  
"I'm not going to drop it! Does Mao kow you've been doing this?"  
  
"Yes! And I had to hear a fucking hour long lecture from that bastard! So I don't need one from you!"  
  
"Maybe you do."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Maybe you need someone to tell you how stupid you're acting."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Oh for christ sake. Just get some sleep."  
  
Spike headed for the door.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey...no problem. What are friends for?"  
  
He could see tears falling from Vicious's eyes.  
  
"I have no fucking idead."  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Faye entered the Red Dragon Building. A man drew his gun at her and she drew hers.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone. A woman by the name of Mariya. Mariya Yenrai."  
  
"Is that some kind of fucking joke?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
"Mariya Yenrai is dead. And so is her father."  
  
"Mao?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"A cowboy."  
  
"You're a bounty hunter?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm looking for someone. A former member. Spike Spiegel."  
  
"He's gone. A woman came and took his body."  
  
"Did you get a good look at her?"  
  
"No."  
  
A man walked up behind her.  
  
"You just let this woman take his body?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not? We have nothing to do with him anymore."  
  
"Who took-"  
  
She fell to the floor. A man picked her up and headed for the door.  
  
"Soon the time will come. He'll wish he'd died with her that night."  
  
He left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Vicious stood at his sister's grave and read the stone letters over and over. He still couldn't get over her death. Their parents had been high ranking members of the Red Dragons. They were murderd during a mission, and to keep them safe, Mao took them in and gave Mariya his last name. Calling her "his daughter." He could still remeber that first night at Mao's. Right after their parents died.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
"Vicious? Where's mommy and daddy?"  
  
The young silver hair boy closed his eyes and clentched his fist to keep from crying.  
  
"They went away."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere far away."  
  
"Are they coming back?"  
  
Vicious choked back tears. He hated telling his little sister this. But somebody had to. He didn't want her finding out on her own.  
  
"No," he said horsly.  
  
He could see tears in his little sister's eyes."  
  
"Don't they love us anymore?"  
  
He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Of course they love us."  
  
"Then why did they go away?"  
  
"Some bad people took them away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I....I don't know."  
  
"Is it okay to cry?"  
  
He choked out a response that sounding like "yes". He couldn't fight the tears anymore and the fell down his face. Mariya also broke down in tears and clutched on to her older brother. He was trying to be strong for his little sister. But now, for some reason, wasn't the time. Mariya looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are we going away?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"No. Where going to stay here. Mao is going to take care of us."  
  
"Noone is going to take us away?"  
  
"No. Don't worry. I'll protect you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Vicious was on his knees saying a silent pray for his sister.  
  
{I broke my promise. I'm sorry.}  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and was stunned by the image before him.  
  
"Mariya? H-How? Y-You're dead."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"No this isn't real. You're dead. I saw you die."  
  
Her grip tightened around the handle of the knife behind her back. Vicious didn't notice her bring it out and hold it behind him.  
  
"Vicious look at me."  
  
He looked at her with tearful eyes.  
  
"You put on such a tough front Vicious. But you are really very caring."  
  
"I miss you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. If I had gotten there sooner, you wouldn't have died."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe it was you who had me killed."  
  
"No. I wouldn't do that. You're my sister. You're the only family I have."  
  
"The only family you 'had'. Now I'm dead. And it's because of you."  
  
"Please don't say that. I would never want you dead. You know that."  
  
"Do I? How do I know for sure?"  
  
"Mariya, please. I feel horrible. I don't know how I can last without you."  
  
"You won't have to."  
  
"?"  
  
His body jerked as she plunged the knife into his back. He fell backwards. Blood running from the wound. She held the knife over his heart. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.  
  
"W-Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why not? You murdered me Vicious. I'm just returning the favor."  
  
"Please, Mariya, don't do this."  
  
"Sorry, Vicious."  
  
She plunged the knife straight into his heart. He screamed.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Vicious awoke with a jerk. Cold sweat covered his body. He looked around and realized he was still in Spike's apartment. He carefully and quietly slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He stopped to look at Spike sleeping on the couch. He smiled to himself and continued for the kitchen. He began to look through the cupboards.  
  
"Fuck! Where does he keep it?"  
  
"I got rid of it."  
  
Vicious jumped at the sound of Spike's voice.  
  
"Christ Spiegel. You scared the shit outta me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"So what did you get rid of?"  
  
"The whiskey I usually keep. And it was damn good whiskey too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Look at you. You can't even go a few hours without a drink."  
  
"I need it."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes. I. Do."  
  
"The fuck you do!"  
  
"Didn't we go through this already?"  
  
"Yes. And of course none of it got through to your fucking head!"  
  
Vicious grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
  
Vicious ignored him and left.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Spike was dragging him out of a bar.  
  
"LET ME THE FUCK GO, SPIEGEL!!"  
  
Spike threw him to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, Vicious?"  
  
"I'm trying to get rid of the pain."  
  
"There are other ways."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No, you're going to stop this or I'm going to beat the shit outta you 'till you stop."  
  
Spike reached for Vicious but he slapped his hand away.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"You're not going anywhere Vicious. Now let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To my place to sober up."  
  
"Like hell I am."  
  
He stumbled away.  
  
"Look at you. You can hardly walk. Jesus Christ."  
  
Spike reached for him again, but this time Vicious punched him in the face.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
"I told you to leave me alone."  
  
Spike tackled Vicious to the ground. They fought for almost ten mintues before Spike pinned him to the ground."  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
"No. Not until you promise me you'll stop doing this."  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!"  
  
"Not until you promise me."  
  
Vicious screamed in frustration. He stared at Spike with cold eyes.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
"Will you promise?"  
  
"If it means you'll get off me. Then, yes, I promise."  
  
"Don't say it, if you don't mean it. I can stay here all night. And I've got you pinned pretty good. So you can't move. Not matter how hard you try."  
  
Vicious let out a low growl. He knew Spike. He ment what he said. Finally he let out a sigh.  
  
"I promise I'll stop."  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Thank you. And you're staying at my place until you do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to make sure you get better. Even if it means locking your ass in the apartment."  
  
"Fine. Now, can you let me up?"  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Spike helped Vicious up off the ground then helped him walk back to his apartment.  
  
"You'll get through this Vicious. I promise. But it's going to take time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I promise to be here to help you."  
  
"Thank you, Spike."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
//ENDFLASHBACK// 


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Faye slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but found she couldn't. She looked down to find that she was was tied to a chair.  
  
"You're finally awake."  
  
She looked up, but saw no one.  
  
"Who are you? Want do you want?"  
  
She felt him behind her. His lips beside her ear.  
  
"I want Spike."  
  
"Spike? But he's dead."  
  
"Really? Then why where you at the Red Dragon building? What were you looking for?"  
  
"....."  
  
He put his hand on the back of her neck and squezzed tight.  
  
"Why were you there?"  
  
"Ugh...I was looking for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A woman. A woman name Mariya Yenrai."  
  
He quickly let go of her neck. He was silent for awhile.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
He began to walk away. Faye was frozen in fear. She didn't know what he was going to do. If he was going to do anything at all. She tightly shut her eyes and waited. Nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes. He was sitting on a chair in front of her. His head lowered. He was wearing a hooded cloke so she couldn't see his hair or face. She trembled in fear.  
  
{What is he going to do to me?}  
  
He held a knife in his hand. And had the tip of it on his palm and turned it in a clockwise motion.  
  
"Don't worry. You're not going to die. Not yet, anyway."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably nothing. You're my hostage. I'm going to lure him outta of hiding."  
  
"But I told you, he's dead."  
  
"No. He's not. If he was dead, then I would be dead. So since I'm alive, that bastard's also alive."  
  
"Please let me go."  
  
"I can't do that. I need you. I need you to get to him."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because he loves you. He would do anything for the woman he loves. You know that."  
  
"...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Mariya sat on a stool in the kitchen. A bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter next to her. She could feel Spike watching her from the entrace of the kitchen. She closed her eyes, hoping he would go away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to forget."  
  
"Jesus." {Fuck am i going to have to go through this again?}  
  
Spike smiled slightly. He took a shot glass from the cupboard and took a seat on the stool across from her. He poured himself a drink.  
  
"Say, why don't I join you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In a drink. You mind?"  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
He could tell she had already had a few, but she was a lot calmer then Vicious ever was. And the fact that she was drunk off her ass didn't show. He took a drink.  
  
"Is there something you want?"  
  
"Nope. Just a drink."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
{What the hell is he dong?} "You should leave. Go back to where you belong."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
"They're looking for you. Why don't you just leave? Let them find you."  
  
"They'll find me."  
  
"Not here they won't. Remember, I'm dead."  
  
She took a drink, then poured another.  
  
"You shouldn't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Drink to forget."  
  
"Fuck. Listen, Spiegel, I don't need a lecture from you."  
  
{Christ. she's just like him} "Maybe. Maybe not. Just tell me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is is because of what I said?"  
  
"You mean about someone setting me up? Wanting me dead? Oh no! Why would I be upset because of that?! That's the best news I've heard in a long time. Knowing that someone hated me so much that they'd have me killed by a rival syndicate. It's so fucking wonderful!"  
  
"Okay, okay. You're upset. But why...you know what forget it. If you're anything like Vicious, you're not going to listen. I'll just be waisting my breath."  
  
"Got a smart one here."  
  
{Christ is she drunk} "Could you at least talk to me?"  
  
"Maybe.....maaaaybe not."  
  
{Good god} "Mariya. I'm not leaving. Not yet."  
  
"Why not? She's wants you back. And she's going to do anything to get you back."  
  
"You mean Faye?"  
  
"BINGO! Prize for the young man!"  
  
Spike shook his head. She was really drunk.  
  
"Look, I'm not leaving."  
  
"You just said that."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm going to help you."  
  
"Help me what? Get through this? If so, I don't need your fucking help. I don't want any fucking chairty. Got it?"  
  
"Who said I was going to help you through this? Vicious never listen to me when I tried to help him with your 'death'. What makes me think that you'll be any different? I'm going to help you find out who set you up."  
  
"It's been eight years. Most of those who where in the Red Dragon then are dead, missing, or in hiding."  
  
She was right. The only person he could think of was dead.  
  
"Julia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." {It was her. I can't believe I forgot. I knew and I kept it from him. how could I do that? Now he's dead, I'm still alive, and she's alone. Christ. I can't do this}  
  
Mariya stood up. She had the strangest look on her face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Spike help her quickly to the bathroom. He held her hair back as she threw up. She washed her mouth out and headed for the bedroom. She collasped on the bed.  
  
"You're going to sleep in your bed tonight."  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuugh."  
  
He laughed slightly.  
  
"Goodnight Mariya."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you sleep in here with me? I don't want to be alone."  
  
He was silent for a moment.  
  
"Sure." He walked over to the bed and layed down next to her. She buried her face into his chest. He glently drapped his arms around her.  
  
"Get some sleep," he whispered.  
  
She began to fall asleep. As she did she started to mumble something.  
  
"Julia. She's dangerous. I don't trust her. Please be careful."  
  
He stroked her hair.  
  
"Keep her away from spike."  
  
He began to fall sleep.  
  
{I know who killed you mariya. I kept it from vicious. I didn't want to hurt him further. I'm so sorry}  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
{She's just talking in her sleep}  
  
"Tell vicious that I'll see him soon."  
  
{Wha? Forget it. Get some sleep}  
  
He slowly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jet sat on the Bebop and started blankly at the tv. It had been three days since he heard from Faye. He was starting to worry.  
  
"Where can she be?"  
  
"Missing."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yup. Why else would she not talk to you for three days."  
  
"Good point. Guess, I'm going to have to go look for her and Spike."  
  
"What about Mariya?"  
  
"How can I look for someone who's dead?"  
  
"She's not dead."  
  
"But Faye said-"  
  
"Message."  
  
Ed pointed to her computer. There was a message for Jet.  
  
-He's alive. You'll be seeing him soon.  
~Mariya  
  
Jet stared at the message.  
  
{They're both alive}  
  
He picked up his communicator.  
  
"Faye, it's Jet. Spike's alive. He'll be coming home soon. Faye, if you're there please pick up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The man smiled as he listened to the message. Faye stared fearfully at him.  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"Oh god. Spike."  
  
"Soon I will finish this. Soon I will be free and he will be dead." {He will pay for what he has done}  
  
He look at Faye and took off his hood. She gasped.  
  
"Oh god! No! This isn't possible! It's not possible!"  
  
"Oh it is. His time is coming. He'll be the one to suffer this time. He'll be the one to lose someone close to him."  
  
"Vicious."  
  
"He's going to watch you die. As I watched her die. He's going to feel the same pain that I felt."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Spike's responsible for my sister's death. He knew what Julia was going to do. And now Mariya's dead because of it! It's his fault!"  
  
"Mariya?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment. suddenly realization hit her. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"You mean Mariya's YOUR sister?"  
  
"You catch on quick."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because he loves you. He's going to watch you die. He's going to feel pain. Then I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"No. He has to pay. He has to pay for what he's done!"  
  
Faye shut her eyes tight.  
  
{Spike, please help me.} 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Bebop. None of us do. But we would like to though. Now sit back for another somewhat, sorta fun, not as nearly exciting chpt of Shades of the Past.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike awoke to fine Mariya snuggled up against him. He carefully sat up, so as not to wake her, and looked down at her sleeping form. She looked so gentle. Nothing like a trained killer. Nothing like someone who had lost everything that was dear to them. Almost like an angel. He gently brushed some hair from her face. A wave a guilt washed over him.  
  
{This is all my fault. If I had only said something to him. None of this would have happened. Now Vicious is dead and she's all alone. It's my fault and I can never change that. I can never mend the wound in her heart}  
  
He stared out of the window. It was raining.  
  
{Seems like it's always raining nowadays}  
  
Mariya stirred slightly but didn't wake. He knew he had to return home soon. He didn't want to leave her, but he so badly wanted to see Faye. See her smiling face, hold her in his arms, tell her how much her wanted her, needed her, loved her, and he did. So much that it hurt.  
  
{Faye}  
  
Mariya never knew of the secret he kept. There was only one other person who knew. The person who killed her in the first place. But she was dead. He had watched her die. He couldn't let Mariya know what he knew. He was going to go the the grave with this secret. No matter what. He closed his eyes. Images swam through his head. Images of Vicious covered in dirt and blood, him in tears crying for his sister, drinking to forget, and how he slowly changed from the man he used to be into the man he was now. A heartless killer. His passion had died with her, and so had he. Without her, what else did he have?  
  
He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked different. He didn't know how, but he looked different. Nothing of the man he once was. Something had happened to him, but what? He got into the shower and let the hot water run off his body. He didn't move, he hust let his muscles relax. When he got out he noticed a pair of cloths sitting on the towl rack for him. He got dressed and headed into the bedroom. Mariya was awake, sitting in the middle of the bed. Her head a bowed. She didn't look up when he entered the room.  
  
"You have to leave soon. They're waiting for you. She's waiting for you."  
  
"I know. But I don't want to leave."  
  
"Why? They're your family. Your life. Why don't you want to go back to them?"  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"But I still have to help you."  
  
"Forget about it. It's not important anymore."  
  
"But what you said last night. You wanted-"  
  
"I was drunk, Spike. Very drunk. And you knew that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't need to know. I think it would hurt to much if I found out. I believe that ignorance is bliss. So, I'll let it be."  
  
He stared at her. He was glad she had said that. It would have be to hard for him to tell her the truth. He would have lied to her anyway. Mariya handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Go here when you want to return home. Don't say goodbye."  
  
She got up and headed for the door. As she walked past him she whispered something in his ear. He looked at her stunned as she exited the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Jet stood by the river with a message in his hand.  
  
-Go to the river. That's where you'll find him.  
  
He'd been waiting for awhile now, but there was no sign of Spike.  
  
{Is she doing this just to spite me?}  
  
"Hey Jet."  
  
Jet's froze at the sound of Spike's voice. He slowly turned around to see the lone bounty hunter lening against a tree smiling.  
  
"How ya been?"  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Not the reaction I was expecting. But good enough."  
  
"It's been almost a month. I thought you where dead."  
  
"Well, that's all over with. I really want to go home. Where's Faye?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"?"  
  
"She went looking for you a while ago and I haven't heard from her in almost a week."  
  
"She'll be back. She always comes back."  
  
"Yeah........yeah."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mariya sat alone in her apartment and stared at her photo. Many emotions raced through her at one time. She stood up and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Fuuuck!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
When Spike and Jet returned to the Bebop, they found Ed staring at her computer.  
  
"Ed what's wrong?"  
  
"Message for Spike."  
  
-Meet me at the warehouse at the edge of Tharcis City. She'll be waiting.  
  
"Who sent this?"  
  
"Ed doesn't know."  
  
"I have to go. I have to save her."  
  
"And do you know what you'll be facing when you get there. Mr. Spiegel."  
  
Spike and Jet whriled around. Mariya was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mariya?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I don't care what I'm facing. I just want to get her back."  
  
"Let's think about this for a minute."  
  
"I don't want to think about!"  
  
"Please, Spike, sit down and let figure this out."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SPIKE! Listent to me! She's in danger!"  
  
"How do you know!?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Tell me. How do you know?"  
  
"I just do okay?"  
  
Spike punched the wall, he forced back tears.  
  
"Spike, why would someone take Faye?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who ever it was knows you're alive. That message was ment for you. And you know it. If you were dead, this person wouldn't have bothered with Faye."  
  
"I can't loose her. I just can't.  
  
And you won't. As long as you don't go rushing into this. Understand?"  
  
Spike sighed and sat down on the yellow couch. Thousands of emotion expressed themselves at one time on his face. Mariya bit her lip.  
  
"Jet, where was Faye when you last heard from her?"  
  
"The Red Dragon Building."  
  
"What the fuck was she doing there?"  
  
"Looking for you. She ended up there when Ed mentioned her name."  
  
"Did you see me there Ed?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Don't worry. You won't get in trouble."  
  
"Yes, Ed saw you."  
  
"When Faye found out Spike was still alive, she took off for Mars. Not caring about the danger. If I didn't have her wait, she would have looked all over that planet for him. She loves him."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"For awhile, we found nothing. Until Ed remembered seeing you in the Building."  
  
Spike looked over at Ed. Who's eyes were locked to the floor. She was too scared to look at Spike. Afraid of how angry he might be with her. He got off the couch and knelt infront of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but just as soon shot open when she felt Spike put his arms around her in a loving hug.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
She hugged him back.  
  
"Why are you thanking me? Faye's in trouble."  
  
"Because without you, I know how much I'm needed."  
  
Ed didn't understand. Niether did Mariya or Jet, but they decided not to press the case any further.  
  
"We have to figure out how to get Faye back."  
  
Spike let go of Ed and stood up, then turned to face Mariya.  
  
"You're not going."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because. You're staying here until I get back."  
  
"No. I'm coming with you. You not going to die. Again."  
  
"I want you to stay here."  
  
"You need me there."  
  
"I don't want anything to happened to you."  
  
{I already did it once. I won't do it again again.}  
  
"But Spike-"  
  
"NO! (pause) Please Mariya. Just stay here. I'm going alone and that's it."  
  
"We have to figure out what kind of person took Faye."  
  
"There's no time for that. I'm going. You guys stay here until I return."  
  
He headed for the door.  
  
"You better."  
  
He left. About a minute later Jet followed him.  
  
"Spike! Spike!"  
  
"What do you want Jet?"  
  
"It's about Mariya."  
  
"I already know. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I never knew who she was. She never told me. After she left the hospital I never saw her again. Until today."  
  
"Well, she's has nothing left, and it's my fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If my fault that she "died". I should have died with Vicious, but I guess fate is being cruel to me."  
  
"How is it your fault? What happened to her that night? Does she know?"  
  
"If she knew I wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
Spike turned around to leave.  
  
"Keep her safe, Jet. Please."  
  
He left. Mariya was listening from the doorway of the living quarters. She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
{What does he mean, 'his fault'?}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
There. Short and Crappy. I'm going to finish this in one or two more chpts. Hope you like. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own Bebop  
  
A/N: There's a lot of crying in my story. As well as in many of the other fanfics I'll write. It's because I think it's the best way to show almost any type of emotion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike stood outside of the warehouse in the pouring rain. He had been there, unmoving, for about an hour. He was afraid to go in there. Afraid that she may be dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Why did this person pick a warehouse to meet Spike?"  
  
"Because it's where I 'died'."  
  
"Stop saying that. You're not dead."  
  
"To those who matter I am."  
  
Mariya paced back and forth through the room.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
"I can't. I should've gone with him."  
  
"He told you to stay here."  
  
"............I'm going."  
  
"Mariya, no."  
  
"I can't just let him do this alone. He might die. I can't have that happen. Not to her."  
  
"But she may die."  
  
"I can't let that happen either."  
  
"Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
"Mariya please. You never told me what happened that night."  
  
"I was set up, and was killed. That's all there is to it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She began to leave  
  
"Mariya no! Mariya!."  
  
She was gone.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mariya watched Spike from the roof of a nearby building.  
  
{What the hell is he doing? Why is he just standing there?}  
  
After awhile Spike went inside. She didn't follow.  
  
Spike slowly entered the warehouse. He saw blood on the floor. He followed it to Faye, she was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.  
  
"Oh god. FAYE!"  
  
He ran to her. She eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Faye. It's me."  
  
"Spike. You're alive."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought I was never going to see you again."  
  
He held a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh. We'll talk after we get you to a hospital."  
  
He carefully picked her up off the floor. He stopped at the sight of a figure holding a gun.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Spike held on to Faye.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"No need to worry about that now."  
  
"Tell me who you are."  
  
"An old friend."  
  
"An old friend?"  
  
"An old friend you murdered."  
  
"Who the fuck are you. Tell me now!"  
  
The man stepped into the light. Spike's eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"No. It's no fucking possible. No!"  
  
Vicious smiled.  
  
"You're suppost to be dead. Why aren't you dead?"  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
Spike could feel his anger building up in him.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Spike looked down at Faye, then slowly sank to the ground. She looked at him with sad, glassy eyes.  
  
"I love you so much Spike."  
  
Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Faye, please, stay with me. I love you."  
  
"I'm just happy I got to see you one last time. So I could tell you how I felt."  
  
Spike kissed her softly. Soon her body went limp. He pulled her close. Vicious smiled as Spike cried out in pain.  
  
"Does it hurt? Losing the one you care for?"  
  
"You mother fucker."  
  
Spike got to his feet. He glared at Vicious.  
  
"You fucker! You killed her!"  
  
"Now you know how it feels. You had to pay for you've done."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"YOU KILLED MARIYA!!!"  
  
"I didn't kill your sister! I was there with you that night."  
  
"No. But you knew. You knew what Julia was going to do! And you never said a word. You let her kill my sister."  
  
"Well, you got your revenge."  
  
"Get on your knees."  
  
"......."  
  
"Get on your knees!"  
  
As Spike did, Vicious could see tears running down his face.  
  
"You're crying over her? Why?"  
  
"You killed her."  
  
"Ah. But I also killed Julia. And you didn't cry over her. What makes this woman so speical, that you would shed tears for her?"  
  
"I loved her."  
  
"What about Julia? Didn't you love her?"  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
Vicious touched the tip of the blade underneath Spike's chin. Spike shut his eyes.  
  
"I haven't decided how I want to kill you yet."  
  
"Just make it quick."  
  
"I can't do that. It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't feel any pain."  
  
"......"  
  
"Did you feel any remorse for what you did?"  
  
"I didn't kill her."  
  
"But you knew who did. Which is just as bad. You knew before it ever happened. So, did you feel any remorse?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
"Everyday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You preneted to care."  
  
"I did care!"  
  
"The fuck you did!"  
  
"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have given a shit about your pain. I wouldn't have even bothered helping you coupe."  
  
"......"  
  
Suddenly a gunhot bounced off the floor. At that moment Vicious put his blade threw Spike shoulder. Spike screamed.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"You fucker!"  
  
"Now that's not nice."  
  
Spike laid on the floor, bleeding. Vicious knelt down beside him.  
  
"I was wondering. How did you manage to survive our little confrentation?"  
  
"I'm lucky I guess."  
  
"Nobodys that lucky."  
  
"You survived."  
  
"Only because you did. Old friend."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Vicious smiled. There was another gunshot. Vicious seemed unnereved by it.  
  
"Come out."  
  
"......"  
  
"I don't know who you are, or what you want. Frankly, I don't care, but nobody but me will kill Spiegel. So come out."  
  
A figure stepped into the light. Vicious dropped his bloody knife. His eyes wide.  
  
"Mariya? No. You're dead."  
  
"Really? I don't feel dead."  
  
Tears were in both there eyes, but Mariya seemed to be in better control of it. Tears ran down Vicious's face. He fell to his knees and cried into her hip, holding her tight.  
  
"Vicious. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"How? I was with you when you died."  
  
"I was dead. Until I was brought back."  
  
"Why did you stay away?"  
  
"To protect you. To protect him."  
  
Vicious's tears soaked her cloths. Spike rolled onto his back and looked up at her.  
  
"Mariya, what are you doing here? I told you-"  
  
"I know what you told me. What makes you think I'd listen? You lied to me, you fuck. You said that you didn't know anything."  
  
She walked over to him and lifted him up by his hair. He winced in pain.  
  
"How long did you think you could keep it a secret? Huh? Did you think I'd never find out?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you keep that a secret?"  
  
"She said you where a threat."  
  
"I was a threat? How?"  
  
"She didn't say."  
  
She punched him. Then put her gun to his head.  
  
"I should've left you there. I should've left you there to die!"  
  
"Pull the trigger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want me dead so bad. Pull the trigger."  
  
"Mariya don't."  
  
"What? Why? He deserves to die!"  
  
"No. Let him live with the pain of her lose. The pain will torment him for the rest of his life."  
  
"What if I choose to take my own life?"  
  
"You won't do that."  
  
Mariya took the gun from his head. She stooped down and caught his face in her hand. She didn't say anything. They looked at each other for a moment, then she kissed him, hard and deep. Spike didn't resist. After a moment she released him.  
  
"Goodbye Spike."  
  
She stoos and walked over to Vicious. The two of them looked at Spike for a moment, then they turned and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
There. Not much. But, hey, I'm new to this. I'll probably get better as I go. I hope you like it. I hope you guys have read up to this point. Well, there one more chpt to go and then THAT'S IT! I'm done and I can start on my new fanfic. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? Oh fine, don't own Cowboy Bebop. There, happy?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
A couple of days later; Spike, Jet and Ed stood in the cemetary infront of Faye's coffin. Jet looked at Spike, who looked lifeless. Spike was crying silent tears.  
  
{You have to be strong for him.}  
  
Jet was surprised at all the people who showed up.  
  
{Faye knew all these people?}  
  
Spike seemed a million miles away. Jet gently gripped his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright Spike."  
  
"It hurts so much Jet."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I miss her."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Spike fell to the ground crying. Jet bent down and held his grieving friend.  
  
"They took her from me."  
  
"......"  
  
"I can't take this pain anymore."  
  
"It'll get better. I promise."  
  
"I want her back. I can't go without her anymore."  
  
{Spike. Don't do this to yourself. Please.}  
  
Spike sobbed into his arm. When they returned to the Bebop Spike went into his room and shut the door. He stayed in there for three days. Not coming out for anything. Jet and Ed were afriad to bother him. One night as Spike laid awake the door slowly open.  
  
"Please leave me alone."  
  
Someone slipped in and shut the door.  
  
"Jet I said leave me alone."  
  
"Do I look like Jet?"  
  
Spike's eyes widened. He sat up in a flash. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Faye?"  
  
Faye sat down next to Spike.  
  
"Faye is it really you."  
  
She kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Of course it's me."  
  
"But Vicious killed you."  
  
"No, but he sent me here to see you."  
  
"?"  
  
"He has a message for you."  
  
She pushed Spike down on the the bed and plunged a knife in his heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Spike bolted awake. He was covered in a cold sweat and was in pain.  
  
"Oh my god. Vicious. VICIOUS! Come quick! He's awake! Spike's awake!"  
  
Spike focused his eyes on the figure infront of him.  
  
"Mariya?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh god Spike. I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At your home. You had an accident, but you're fine."  
  
She stroked his hair and face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Got shot."  
  
Spike looked up to see Vicious standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.  
  
"You're one lucky son-of-a-bitch. You know that?"  
  
"Got shot? Where?"  
  
"The side. It was almost fatal."  
  
{I got shot in the side?}  
  
"How many lives do you have man?"  
  
"Too many."  
  
"Mariya has been here the whole time looking over you. She was worried to death."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Vicious got real drunk the second day. He thought you were dead. So I tried to join to, but trying to get achol poisoning. Idiot."  
  
"Hey. Be nice to you're idiot brother."  
  
Mariya smiled sweetly. She kissed Spike on the forehead.  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"A job went bad, and there was a gun fight. You got shot saving Mariya."  
  
Mariya gave him a conforting look. She kissed his face.  
  
"I love you Spike. If you had died, I don't know what I would've done."  
  
She lightly smacked him.  
  
"Don't ever do that again."  
  
Spike looked around the room.  
  
{I guess I was dreaming.}  
  
A man entered the room.  
  
"Pardon me, but there is a Ms. Faye Valentine here."  
  
Vicious grinned.  
  
"Show her to the study, I'll be with her in a moment."  
  
Spike looked at Vicious confused.  
  
"Faye Valentine?"  
  
"A friend of Julia's."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vicious left the room. Spike put his arms around the Mariya and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you Spike."  
  
"Sorry. You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"Good. 'Cause I'm not planning on it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
THERE DONE! Yes, the ending is weird. I thought of it two days ago on my way home from something. I hope you enjoyed this story. It's my first, so I don't know how well I did. If you review, please, be gentle. I'm a fragile little girl. Not really. Thanks for reading! If you made it this far without ripping your hair out. 


End file.
